Destined For Happiness
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: This is dedicated to my best friend, Paige LaPaige as the worst Christmas present ever. This may become chaptered, I don't know yet, but I do know that it's not yet finished. Enjoy :


"_I'm not going to write you a love song,_

_Because you asked for it,_

_Because you need one, you see."_

"No, I will NOT write you a song Claudine. Especially not one that you're going to use to try and break Danny and Lauren up, it's not going to happen." Protested Jez, it went against everything he believed in, everything that he thought was right, his morals and his general niceness.

"Oh, well then, you won't be wanting this..." replied Claudine as she walked away, dangling a piece of paper over her shoulder. As her stiletto heels clicked against the floor, Jez was doing all he could not to run after her and wrestle that piece of paper from her grasp. That was Sam's number, the cute guy he'd seen in the canteen that morning, the one which he'd sent Claudine on a mission to obtain.

But no, Jez thought to himself, he was not going to drive a wedge into someone else's happiness just for his own benefit. He would not break up a relationship in order to get himself that cutie, he just wouldn't. But, he was a cutie...

Claudine watched from around the corner as the skinny-jeaned figure of Jez stalked off, where he was going was anyone's business, but she hoped that it was to write her that love song, the one that Danny just wouldn't be able to resist. As she watched his chequered torso turn the corner though, she knew deep down, that he was too much of a good guy.

Deep down Claudine knew what she was doing was wrong, but she just couldn't help it, she needed Danny, she deserved Danny, she _was _going to get Danny. She didn't want to hurt Jez though, and would get BB to slip him the number later on in the day, you know, she didn't want to ruin her reputation as being an ice queen, but she didn't want Jez to mope around, all disappointed. With Danny and Lauren acting all lovey-dovey, it seemed that Jez was turning out to be the only fun part of Britannia High, especially with Lola gone.

"_I've made up my mind,_

_Don't need to think it over,_

_If I'm wrong I am right,_

_Don't need to look no further,_

_This ain't lust,_

_I know this is love but,"_

"I know she hasn't got a rep for being the nicest girl and everythin', but you know; she's kinda buff ain't she? I mean check out her ass mate." It took Jez a while to work out who BB was talking about this time, it seemed to be a new girl every week with him. Jez envied him for this; BB had loads of girls after him, some of them really pretty. But when Jez found a guy he found attractive, most of the time they weren't gay.

"Wait, we're talking about Claudine here?"

"Shut up! Of course we are; I mean she's totally got it for me. Did you see the way she bent over right next to me, she wants me bro, and she wants me bad."

Jez had to stifle a laugh as he looked at his best friend. Poor, deluded BB, he thought. He really thinks that she likes him.

"You know she's still got the hots for Danny right? She's trying to get back with him. I guess it's a case of you want what you can't have. I mean they both rejected him last year, and now look; he's got them both after him again. I still think he should have chosen me though."

"Whatever mate, she totally wants me, I've thought about it, and like, if you look at all the signs, she just can't resist me, I know how to read a woman, trust me."

BB had always put on the hard man act, you know, he didn't care about girls, he was the kind of guy who could have a different girl every night and he was happy, he didn't want commitment, he didn't want to have to remember anyone's name even. But Claudine, she was different, she was just so gorgeous, and she said stuff that made him even more attracted to her. She was beautiful, and a challenge, BB liked his woman like that, fierce.

"_We all look the same in the dark."_

It was Lauren and Danny's 3rd month anniversary, again, and they weren't about to let Claudine ruin it, again. They decided to go to the Hyde Park, a few minutes away from Britannia High, and have a moonlight picnic.

As the night descended upon the Lauren and Danny the temperature began to fall, they just snuggled closer on their blanket, sharing each other's body heat. They laughed, reminiscing about last year, and Lola's superstition and the idea she was going to get cursed, they talked about how she was doing in Australia with Stefan, from what they could get from her garbled emails, she seemed very happy, and Lola-like still.

As Danny sat with his arm around Lauren, he began to wonder. What would it be like if it was Claudine next to him instead of Lauren? Did he really love Lauren, or was he only with her because she wanted him again, she had taken him back, and Claudine hadn't.

Lauren looked up to the sky, and turned to Danny whispering: "What if we were up there Danny, what would you say?"

"I love you Lauren," he murmured into her neck, "that's what I'd say, because I mean it. I am completely, head-over-heels in love with you. No matter where we are, whether it is on the moon, at Britannia High, or in Wales with all the sheep."

"You kind of ruined that moment with the sheep Danny." Lauren giggled.

"But that's why you like me isn't it? Because I can talk about the sheep and still be romantic at the same time. And let me just point out before you ask, I have NEVER got romantic with a sheep."

Lauren looked over at Danny with a look of astonishment.

"I was never implying such a thing. But now you've got me worried. Tell all..."

As Danny refused, Lauren attacked him with tickles.

As the moon rose in Hyde Park an old couple walked passed holding hands, and saw Lauren and Danny rolling on the grass in hysterics, reminding them of themselves in their younger years. They smiled, and walked on, everything that needed to be said, being said in the silence of their company.

"_If you let me I could,_

_I'd show you how to build your fences,_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world._

_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

_Just blame the limelight."_

"I never see you anymore Lola, the only reason we came over here was so that I could see you, whenever I wanted." Pleaded Stefan as Lola, grabbed her coat and ran out of the door.

"Sorry Stefan, I have to dance, and if I want to be successful then I need to go to all these auditions, I'm going to be a star Stefan, imagine my name in lights, and you'll be famous too because you can come to all the premieres with me," Smiled Lola, her eyes in a daze as she went off into one of her all too frequent daydreams.

"Just stay home today, we've been out here six months now, we've been together six months now, surely that must mean something. Give me one day, one day when all that really matters is me." Stefan couldn't let his face betray how much he missed his Lola, the dippy, carefree girl that he had fallen in love with back at Britannia High.

"Well I suppose just this once. As long as we can do something fun?" That was more like it, thought Stefan, more like Lola.

"Well, how about I tell you a story?" Lola leapt onto the sofa next to Stefan, and he put his arm around her, cuddling as they always did.

"Once upon a time there was this dancer. She was the most beautiful dancer that there ever was, and she was the best dancer in the whole land. One day she fell in love with a prince, now this prince had to take the dancer away if he wanted to be with her and so they moved away from where she came from back to his home, the other side of the world.

"Now in this new place, the dancer was so determined that she needed to convince all these people in this strange new place, that she was the best dancer. She went out every single day, dancing for people, and her handsome prince began to feel rather lonely. He thought maybe he shouldn't have taken her away, because at least then she would have paid him some attention.

"Now this prince wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted her to be satisfied just to spend time with him, at home. He wanted her to realise it wasn't all about trying to prove herself, it was about being with the people who really mattered."

Stefan finished his story by kissing the top of Lola's curly head.

"That story sounds familiar!" Exclaimed Lola, "Now where have I heard it before?"

"_This could be the start of something,_

_I can feel my heart is jumping,_

_Want to walk, but can't stop running._

_I can't stop running._

_Good to be a part of something."_

Jez felt his phone vibrate in his pocket whilst him and BB were recording their radio show, he always got excited by these little things, he wondered who it was that wanted to say something to him, and what it was that they had wanted to say. Normally he was disappointed, with the text being from Vodafone, offering him free minutes if he topped up £15.

As him and BB walked out of the studio he pulled his phone from the pocket, looking at the screen. He saw that the text was from a number that he didn't recognise, and this heightened his curiosity.

"Yes!" Jez screamed and punched the air. "Who's got a date later, who's got a date later, who's got a date later?"

"No way man, who is it?" Asked BB, wondering who on Earth Jez had found that was finally cute enough for him. "Jez, please tell me it ain't Danny. I mean I know that you like him, but he don't bat for your team. Sorry to break it to you mate."

"Don't be stupid BB, I joke about Danny. Besides dating Danny would be like dating you. And no offence, but that would be minging."

"None taken, bro, none taken."

"Anyway, it's Sam. You know, that cute boy from the canteen? I don't know how he got my number, but he just asked if I wanted to go for a coffee later."

"Well you better reply then, I've gotta teach you some serious chat up lines, make sure you get another date, maybe dinner this time."

"Cheers mate. Now do you think my black jeans or my blue ones? Wait, my red shirt or my purple shirt? And what about shoes..."

"_I could tell you, his favourite colour's green._

_He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

"So Ronnie, tell me a little bit about Jez, before like, we actually meet up and everything. I'm really nervous actually, he's lovely." Sam spoke to Ronnie as he cleared her table, but when she heard of her favourite person she sat down to discuss him, her favourite topic.

"Well... his real name's Jeremy, but he hates it, so only call him that when you're annoyed with him. He hates sugar in his coffee, and only drinks weak, black tea. His favourite colour is green, and at home his room is painted lime green and he's got chocolate brown curtains. He has a younger sister who goes to boarding school in Somerset, and he doesn't see her very often, but likes to boast about her whenever he can. One day he wants to dance at the Royal Variety Performance, and his favourite celebrity is Kevin Jonas, because he loves guys with sideburns. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Hang on... are you sure it's not you who's supposed to be going on this date? You seem to know so much about him..." Queried Sam jokingly, it seemed as if Ronnie was actually madly in love with Jez, but of course, that couldn't be the case, everyone knew that Jez was gay.

As Sam looked up he saw Ronnie blush and turn away.

"I've really put my foot in it this time haven't I?" Asked Sam as Ronnie began to cry.

"Oh, no, don't be silly, you go have a good time with Jez, you're perfect for him. You'll get on like a house on fire."

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, if it will make you feel better, I won't go. I'll tell Jez that something come up."

"NO! YOU WILL GO, YOU WILL MAKE JEZ HAPPY AND I WILL FORGET ABOUT HIM AND MOVE ON!"

Ronnie said this with such forcefulness that Sam decided it was best to leave, go back to his room, and get ready for his date with the man of his dreams, Mr Jeremy Tyler, oops, make that Jez. He wasn't annoyed with him just yet.

"_Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two,_

_Where summers lasted longer than,_

_Well longer than we do._

_When nothing really mattered,_

_Except for me to be with you,_

_But in time we all forgot and we all grew."_

"The summer seems to go on forever out here! It's like now, it should be winter, but it's getting hotter, it's crazy. Like it's almost like, you know I've got so used to standing on my head it just feels normal. I guess that like Australia is a crazy place."

"Lola, when we got here it was winter, in Australia the seasons are upside down. Like the people I guess."

"Ohhh. I get it now. So it's summer now?"

"Yes, it's summer now."

"It feels like summer all the time. I like it, it's like summer all the time. Do you ever get snow?"

"No Lola, no snow."

"That's a shame, because you can't build a snowman out of sun, but you can build a snowman out of snow. Maybe that's why it's called a snowman."

"I do love you when you say things like that Lola, I really do. Because it reminds me, it doesn't matter how silly you sound sometimes, you'll always make me smile. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I will always have you."

Stefan got up and walked out of the room, leaving Lola rather confused. When Stefan returned, she was surprised to see that he was holding a bunch of roses and a little black box.

"What's that for? I thought we weren't going out today, you said it was just about me and you."

"Does that mean we can't have our own personal party? I had it all planned, dinner by candlelight, and then we were going to dance and then end up on the sofa with some nice chocolates. But I suppose if you don't want all that I suppose I'll just have to ask you now."

Lola began to speak but Stefan silenced her with a kiss. He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Lola Jonze, do you promise to never to grow up? Do you promise that nothing will ever matter except me and you? Do you promise to love me forever? Because if you answer yes to all of those questions... I'll ask you this, will you marry me?"

"Uhmm yes?"

"I love you." Replied Stefan, enfolding Lola in his arms, "I love you."

"Does that mean I got the answer right? I never get anything right."


End file.
